Roz
Roz is a character in Disney/Pixar's 2001 feature film Monsters, Inc. and the 2013 feature film Monsters University, the prequel to the film. She is a grouchy brown snail-like monster with a tuft of white and grey, pointed hair on the top of her head, wears a dark red jacket and black horn-rimmed glasses, and constantly frowning. Personality Roz is grumpy, especially to Mike Wazowski, who she is always bugging about paperwork. Appearances ''Monsters University'' Roz makes a quick cameo in Monsters University when Mike and Sulley are able to escape the human camp and are taken by the CDA. She is shown dressed up as a CDA agent with her uniform covering her entire body except for a transparent glass "dome" revealing her hair, but her size and voice still serve as a giveaway. When Squishy asks what's going to happen to them, Roz states that Dean Hardscrabble will decide that, but to rest assured that they'll be watching them, "Always watching," foreshadowing M.I. ''Monsters, Inc. Roz is a slug-looking monster in the movie who appears to be the key master and administrator for Scare Floor F, holding all the keys to children's closet doors at Monsters, Inc. She is responsible for all of the paperwork done by Mike Wazowski, and she often works at an office near Scare Floor F that can be separated from the rest of the factory via a retractable shutter. At one point, Roz slams the shutter shut on Mike's hands, crushing them and causing him to scream in pain. In the end of the film, it turns out that Roz is Agent #000001 of the CDA. She gives Mike and Sulley five minutes to return Boo back to her room before anything happens to her. After Boo's door is shredded, Roz says that she doesn't want to see any paperwork about Boo's invasion, contrary to her requests earlier in the film. She is not seen again for the rest of the film, but frequently appears in the film 'outtakes', one example being when she unexpectedly pops out of the toilet, startling Sulley, who has opened the bathroom door to get Boo. Another is when the CDA agents surprisingly find her taking place of another monster, George Sanderson, after he gets his fur shaved off and is showered. The third is when Sulley tries to show Boo that the closet is empty, only to find it occupied by Roz, who says "Guess who!" In all three outtakes, Roz makes her infamous laugh, "Ahh-haa-haa!" and sends others bursting into laughter. Trivia *She is one of the few female characters voiced by a male, as Bob Peterson is male. *Roz bears some resemblance to Muriel Finster from the show ''Recess, since the two are both portrayed as elderly females that sport squinty eyes, horn-rimmed glasses and grouchy demeanors. *In a preview for Monsters University, when director Dan Scanlon was talking about what characters we will see again, they showed Roz on the screen along with George Sanderson, hinting that Roz would appear in the prequel. And she did. *Whenever Roz notices the CDA coming, she slams down the shutter separating her office from the rest of the factory to prevent everyone else from figuring out that she is really their leader. *Up until the end of the first film, when the CDA arrests Waternoose after he and Sulley foil his evil plans and Roz revealing to them that she is their leader, Mike appears to be very afraid of her because she is "always watching them." This was likely because Mike and Sulley first met Roz when they were both expelled from Monsters University for sneaking off into the human world. After Roz reveals herself to be Agent 001, Mike isn't so afraid of her anymore. Quotes *"Don't let it happen again." *"I'm watching you, Wazowski. Always watching. Always!" *"This office is now CLOSED!" Gallery Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Monsters University characters Category:Bosses Category:Pixar characters Category:Adults